For sicker and for poorer
by Bulls Dog
Summary: For sicker and for poorer, does that count when your partner is horny as all hell and you have a cold! Dom and Brian slash


"Oh god, Dom. You gotta stop that," Brian moaned as his lover sucked on his neck with his hot mouth and simultaneously pumped Brian's dick with his fist.

Dom laughed. "Why?" was his short reply before he resumed tormenting the sensitive skin on Brian 's neck just below his ear.  
Brian was seriously out of breath as Dom trailed his fingers across his nipples "Seriously, Dom. I think I'm coming down with something. I don't feel all that great and, as much as I love doing this with you, I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't know about coming down with something, but you'll definitely be coming tonight thats for sure."

"Dom! Oh god..." Brian exclaimed as the older man sucked on his fingers, inserting them into Brian's tight as one finger at a time. "Shit, fuck that feels good." Brian had to pause for a second to suck in more air on a loud gasp. "But really! I'm going to get you sick. And if we're going to do this, which I suspect we are no matter how hard I'm trying to save you from my germs, shouldn't we move this little party to the bedroom? We're going to have to clean the couch again if we don't."

Dom's answer was a hard, passionate kiss. His tongue quickly pushed passed Brian 's lips to claim his mouth. The younger man put up a short, token resistance, but soon succumbed to searing kiss since he wanted this as much as his lover. Their tongues battled as Dom reached in between their bodies yet again and grasped Brian's rock hard erection in his rough hand. When Dom began to slide his palm up and down in a smooth rhythm, the former FBI agent moaned deeply into the kiss.

"Dom, ah. You can't… blame me when…oooh…when you catch my cold…agh," Brian managed to get out as he made one last attempt to warn his partner.

Dom smirked and rolled his lover onto his stomach. Unzipping his jeans and freeing his hard and leaking erection, he bent over his lover's shivering body to gently bite on his left ear. "Frankly, baby, I don't give a damn," Dom whispered huskily as he plunged his cock into Brian 's tight ass.

Brian cried out in pained pleasure as his tried to buck up off the couch. But, it was impossible with his strong lover lying on top of him, waiting for him to adjust. Brian nodded his head once and that was all that was needed. The Texan began to move in earnest, thrusting in and out of his partner's body with increasing frenzy.

Dom nipped at Brian 's back and shoulders as he reached around to tightly fist his lover with his right hand. The younger CSI thrust forward and backwards, torn between which of the sensations to give in to. Then, Dom hit that spot within him. That spot that always managed to be his undoing. Brian cried out as he hit it again and again and again. Never relenting in his assault.

"Oh, Dom. Oh, damn. Dom…aah…Dom, I-I need you. I need you. Dom, I lo-…ugh…I love you. Dom!" Brian shouted Dom's name as he came all over his stomach and the couch beneath him.

When Brian 's inner muscles started to clench tightly around his cock, it only took a few more thrusts before Dom came as well, shooting his seed deep inside his lover with a drawn-out moan. The older man collapsed on top of Brian, both panting heavily and trying to steady their breathing once more.

Dom smiled and nuzzled his face against Brian 's slightly curly, sandy-blond hair. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Brian replied, his smart-alecky tone back once more as he recovered. "But, what I'd love more is if you got your heavy ass off of me."

Dom's booming laughter reverberated through Brian 's back. He sat back and pulled out of his lover, making Brian shudder at the little aftershocks this motion set off. "Alright, if I'm a heavy ass, you're a smart ass, so get that smart ass in the shower. We need to clean you up and get you to bed if you think you're coming down with something."

Brian sat up and sneezed. "I think I already caught something. What about the couch?"

"Don't worry about it. Go start you're shower and I'll join you once I've cleaned up here."

Brian g ave Doma quick peck on the lips before standing up and heading towards the bedroom. Before disappearing through the doorway, Brian looked back. "I hope it was worth catching my cold."

Dom rolled his eyes. "I have a very healthy immune system. I don't think I'll catch your little cold. But, if I do, it was definitely worth it."  
Brian 's beaming smile lit up the hall as he went to start his shower and rest up before another long day of work.


End file.
